In Wonderland
by Tigresssss
Summary: Artemis was depressed. She just lost the love of her life and even literally changing her superhero name from Artemis to Tigress wasn't enough. She thinks she'll never be happy again but one day on a mission she stumbles through a portal finding herself in a new world. Before she knows it she joins the legends and becomes a protector of time.
1. A Terrible Cost

A Terrible Cost

~July 4th, 2018~

~Earth 16~

~Dick~

~Mount Justice~

"Fear not the crisis has past, though at a terrible cost." Kaldur explains. The powerhouses of the league looked confused

"Wally" I exclaim breaking hearts with a word, everyone had been holding back tears, and at that 5 letter everyone started sobbing. Canary and Green Arrow, Gar and M'gann, Bart and Jaime, Superman engulfed Conner in a bear huge, Kaldur and Aquaman. I'm trying not to cry so hard and Barbara walks up to me and nuzzles her head into my neck and wraps her arms around me. I think about pushing away but I give up all hope when I see the tears streaming down her face I give in as well; in mere moments we are gushing.

I have experienced grief before, I am no stranger to pain- but this is too much. When my family died it was only me and Haley were at the funeral... and Bruce, but he didn't know my parents. But my best friend wasn't only my best friend, he was like my brother, my family. He had a life, Artemis, his parents, all his friends-and now it's over. The collective sadness makes everything worse. The pain more painful.

I can't run the team anymore. It was Wally's team too. Maybe Kaldur can deal with it, or Barbara. I can't, maybe someday but not now. And I'm not sure Artemis can either.

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Central City~

People have told me that death is the most painful thing ever... I didn't believe them; I'd been beaten up more times than I could count before the age of 12, superheroing had given me my fair share of bruises, so I didn't understand this whole death of a loved one thing.

Central City was probably one of the pleasantest cities on the globe. Full of smiling families and happy children; but not today. It's dark and gloomy and there's not a single person on the streets... Except for me. The West household is bright yellow and looks like something from an insurance ad but it's where Wa-Wally grew up. Knock, knock. Mary and Rudolph West have there arms wrapped around each other, they could probably feel Wally's- absence. I realize I have to look up and when I do the West's notice the tears sliding down my cheeks.

They hold me in a hug on their porch for it seems like forever before Mary pulls away and says "Artemis, would you like to come inside to talk? I could make some tea?"

"I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid that I have to leave, to tell more people the news." Lies. Lies, lies, lies.

"Um, alright. Maybe some other time then?"

"Of course ." I exclaim. I know that was cruel but I can't deal with the West's right now. Right now I need to go home to Palo Alto. To lay in bed, while it still smells like Wally.

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Palo Alto~

Laying in bed alone was harder than I thought it would be. Now I know what Wally felt like when _I_ "died". At least I came back. I was wearing one of his old jerseys, the one with the 13 on it. Everything still smells like him, like gingerbread. Yeah I know it's weird but when someone eats as much as Wally does- did he's bound to smell like some food or other; I'm just lucky it's not bacon. Wasn't bacon.

Why am I doing this. Just because Wally died doesn't mean that villain are going to stop murdering people and I have a feeling that not many other superheroes are going to feel up to it tonight.

Putting on the super suit didn't feel right. I can't be Artemis anymore, simply because there can't be an Artemis without a Kid Flash... Without a Wally.

I walk slowly to the office and grab a pair of scissors. I walk slowly to the bathroom. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Blue eyes, tan skin and long blonde hair. I remember Wally staring into my eyes, his hands around my waist, running his fingers through my long blonde hair. I refuse to not have my blue/grey eyes anymore and there's really nothing I can do about my skin; but my hair. I breath in deeply, grab my hair tightly and bring the scissors to the middle of my neck and snip, my hair is gone. And so is Wally.

* * *

~Earth 1~

~Sara~

~The Wave Rider~

"Happy 4th of July Legends!" I exclaim popping a bottle of champagne, and pouring it into: Wally, Amaya, Nate, Zari, Rory and Ray.

"To us!" Ray says lifting his glass as Rory drops his glass smashing it and grabbing his beer bottle and drank heavily from it. We all clink glasses (except for Rory who raises his bottle instead).

"To bad we can't have fireworks on a time ship." Nate exclaims grumpily.

"No but we CAN go back in time to the first time the 4th of July was celebrated, Philadelphia, 1777." I say.

"Wait, isn't Washington, DC the capitol of The United States of America." Amaya exclaims.

"Yes, but before DC was built they needed-" Nate began to say but quickly stopped when Rory aimed a gun at his head.

"Phily was the capital of the US in 1777." Nate finishes hastily.

"Well legends it looks like we're off to Philadelphia." Zari exclaims.

"Sorry I'm late." Ava says as she walks in. Or whatever that portal thing is that the Time Bureau gives their employees.

"Your right on time, Gideon we're off to Phily, 1777." I say walking to the controls of the Wave Rider.

* * *

~July 4th, 1777~

~Earth 1~

~Sara~

~Philedelphia~

After we all got into our 1700's outfits we step out of the Wave Rider and are greeted with the giant roar of a bonfire."This is gonna be fun." I exclaim.

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Kaldur~

~The Watchtower~

"I still think that Dick should've stayed, I mean leaving right now, after Wally's death." Conner says "I mean he was his best friend, and he just left."

"And I think that's exactly why Dick had to leave, Wally was his best friend, so I think that Dick couldn't deal with it all. He needed... space." M'gann exclaims, trying hopelessly to get her ex-boyfriend to calm down, even though we all know Conner won't and they won't be ex's for much longer.

"We all _need_ space, we're just not going to get it." Zatanna says angrily "I need space from my dad, Dick needs space from Wally, Garth needs space from Tula, Gar needs space from Marie*." she takes a pause and a deep breath "We just have different ways of dealing with it." She says a lot quieter.

"And where's Artemis, did she bail too?" Mal exclaims "I mean it dosen't seem like her style but-"

"Artemis probably will not leave but we do not know, losing the love of your life can be quite taxing" I answer "Artemis will never be the exact same person again. She'll be missing a puzzle piece, and so will Dick, Wally was like a brother to Dick so they are are going to be depressed."

"Where is Artemis, she would want to be here." Raquel exclaims.

"She's at home. She- she didn't tell me but it's the Artemis thing to do." Barbara says looking down halfway through her sentence, obviously still shaken up by everything.

"I'll go get her." M'gann near shouts, literally flying up out of her at the Justice League's table. The table is filled, with me in Aquaman's chair, M'gann in Martian Manhunter's, Conner in Superman's, Zatanna and Raquel in their designated chairs, Karen in Wonder Woman's, Mal in Atom's, Barbara in Batman's, Roy in Green Arrows and Barry sitting quietly in his chair; probably wondering what to tell Iris. We are Wally's closest friends, with an exception of Iris, Bart, Gar, his parents, Artemis and many others. Iris, Mary**, Rudolph*** and all Wally's non-hero friend were civilians, and civilians aren't allowed on the watchtower so they weren't in the meeting. Bart and Gar are too young, and Artemis had taken the deepest blow. Others were on patrol or crying in their bedrooms or celebrating the victory over The Reach.

"No. Having lost someone I loved dearly she needs some alone time maybe a day or maybe a year; we don't know, and we should not pressure Artemis about it, she probably dosen't know either." I exclaim.

"So what do we do?" Barry said quietly, startling everyone, he was almost whimpering and everyone had forgotten he was there.

"For now we mourn." I say. I guess I'm going to have to play the adult here, and for the first time I'm not okay with that.

*Garfield Logan's mom

**Wally's mom

***Wally's dad

* * *

**A/N Hey everybody, I've been looking for a story about Artemis after Wally's death and I couldn't find one so I'm writing one. I was originally going to call this story Innocent Nightmares but then I listened to the song Wonderland by Taylor Swift and it describes Spitfire perfectly so I decided to title the story something like that. I hope you enjoy! Thanks!**


	2. Babe?

~July 5th~

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Palo Alto~

The alarm clock read 10:30. AM."Babe, why didn't you set the alarm." I say yawning. My hair is short. Strange. I don't remember that happening."Aren't you glad I"m back?" I pause for a moment. "And do you know what happened to my hair?"

"Babe?" And then it all comes flooding back to me in a wave of memories. Wally is dead. Dead. As in forever. No redos, do overs or second chances. Not like my 3 deaths. In the artificial reality, Cape Caraneval and in whatever the Light's secret evil cave or whatever when M'gann/Deathstroke "shot" me.

I start to cry hard. I've lost so many people. Jason, Ted, Tula, Rita and now- now Wally. How am I going to live without my arrogant Baywatch. I have been without him before: before we were in love, when I was undercover with Kaldur for Black Manta and the light. When I was undercover I knew that even if I burned the world down he would hold me like I was innocent.

Is it possible to miss someone you've only lost for a day, or 14 hours. Yes, I suppose it is. I stand up and slowly walk into the hallway and I suddenly I have a flashback.

* * *

_~January 1st~_

_~Earth 16~_

_~Artemis~_

_~Palo Alto~_

_"Happy anniversary, Beautiful." Wally says in barely a whisper, tucking a strand of golden hair behind my ear. I groan pulling the blanket over my head and bury myself deeper into the bed; he just laughs, pulling the blanket down just low enough so he could kiss my forehead and began to crawl out of bed._

_"No." I say muffled by the blankets. He laughs some more, pulls down the blanket down to my neck and kisses me passionately._

_"There that good enough for you?" He says smirking. He's obviously enjoying himself so much the last thing in the world he wants me to say is yes. And it's the last thing I would do as well._

_"No." I say, sticking out my bottom lip in a pouty expression._

_"I'm hungry, Babe, speedster metabolism, remember?" I exclaims, staring straight into my grayish blue eyes. I do the puppy dog face. Who knew the daughter of two assassins raised ban abusive father, and an absent sister and mother could do the puppy dog eyes so well. "I will be right back." He exclaims. Ha! The puppy dog eyes and pout lips worked! He speeds into the kitchen, then returns in under a second._

_I start to giggle uncontrollably. "What's wrong?" Wally exclaims, concerned and confused._

_"You have a coffee mustache." I exclaim giggling._

_"You are the one person in the world who can take me laying in your bed shirtless and turn it into a coffee mustache." He replies smirking._

_"And that is exactly why you are laying in our bed shirtless." I say tilting my head up like a fancy stuck up person._

_"And why I love you." He finishes, kissing me the second after he finishes his sentence._

* * *

~July 5th~

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Palo Alto~

I miss Wally. I remember the day we moved into our apartment. I remember it so well. So, so well. Painfully well, cruciatingly well, horrifyingly well. Too well.

* * *

_~June 24th~_

_~Earth 16~_

_~Artemis~_

_~Palo Alto~_

_"Well that is all the boxes." Wally exclaims, picking up a box and reading the lable on it. "Babe, whats Lewis Carroll and Agatha Christie novels for bad days?" He finishes picking up _Miss Marple's Short Stories_ by Agatha Christie._

_"Oh my entire freshman year." I reply putting down a collection of Monty Python movies on the shelf below the TV._

_"So we finally get to sleep in the same bed without one of are parents or uncles or fake uncles screaming at us." Wally says putting his hands on his hips looking at me._

_"We secretly loved it though." I exclaim walking up to him, leaning my head up smiling._

_"Yeah we did." He replies, putting both arms on my waist. "So you wanna not get yelled at?"_

_"That's actually not going to happen, I didn't tell my dad we're moving __in together." I reply putting my arms around his neck loosely._

_"We're gonna pay for that, aren't we?" Wally says._

_"Yep."_

_"So you want to get yelled at?" He replies._

_"100 percent." I exclaim; immediately after I finish my sentence he speeds us into _our_ bedroom._

* * *

~July 5th~

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Palo Alto~

I sigh, going into the closet to pull out a box of Wally's medals. It was weird, for a dude with about 50 1st place trophies his favorite was his 6th grade science fair, he made an entire model of the body including a model for each specialized cell describing the parts of the cell. The medal is made of plastic and has a bright blue tied together ribbon on it. God Wally loved that thing.

The first time I went to one of his track meets was the spring we started dating. Wally was so excited he started to vibrate. It was the first of many and somehow Wally never lost his enthusiasm of me being there. We had to start wearing comms so I could remind him not to blow his cover; and by his cover I mean our cover because several people have video taped us making out in full costume in public. There was legit a website about our relationship, our ship name was Kid-arrow, I wonder what giggling teen fangirl figured that one out.

* * *

_~April 17th~_

_~Earth 16~_

_~Artemis~_

_~Central City~_

_"Babe, you came!" Wally exclaims throwing his arms around me, I barely mind even though he's covered in sweat (fake sweat of course, he's freaking Kid Flash, this is a walk in the park for him- he barely sweats even when he's Kid Flash)._

_"It's your first track meet when we're a couple, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He raises his eyebrows at me. "Okay, maybe the world." I continue as we both laugh._

_"Well I gotta go, track meets about to start, see you later Beautiful." He says, pecking me quickly on the lips before running off (regular speed, not super speed)._

_I somehow managed to find a spot in the first row, I have no idea how though, for a High School track meet the stands sure are packed. Wally scans the crowd for me at the starting line and begins to vibrate. Our eyes lock and I shake my hand in front of my neck, the universal sign for what the hell are you doing?! He realizes he's vibrating and stops, an apologetic look on his face._

_"Ready set go!" The referee or whatever yells starting the race as about 25 teenagers bolted down the beginning of the race, Wally taking the lead._

_"Go Wally, you can do it! Run Wally run!" I yell at the top of my lungs at Wally, in a red and white jersey with a 13 on it. _

_As he was passing I see a little bolt of red and yellow lightning on his running shoes just for a second, you wouldn't notice it if you didn't know what you were looking for. If I didn't do something quick Wally would start to go into flash time and that wouldn't be good. "Slow down Wally!" I yell, as several people stare at me with looks that say: ¨Are you crazy?¨; but Wally gets the memo. He slows down just enough to win the race and not look suspicious._

_¨You won Wally! Great job, you did-!" I am cut off by Wally kissing, me. It's an awkward kiss, don get me wrong. Me leaning over the side and him in his worn out jersey with literally about 150 people staring at us, now that I'm think about it this is really not a good idea at all._

_The entire crowd is erupting in a chorus of ooooohs stops our kiss, and I begin to blush dramatically, and Wally runs off with a smirk on his face; at least I don't live in this city. But I have a feeling Wally will be bringing me back here many more times._

* * *

~July 5th~

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Palo Alto~

Wally was the geekiest person I have ever met. I would always call him an idiot and he would always call me the idiot in love with him. He was an idiot, an idiot for sacrificing himself, an idiot for leaving the hero biz, an idiot for giving himself super speed and an idiot for leaving me. Alone.

I suppose I deserve it. I left him. I don't deserve him. And now I can't have him.

The best memory of Wally now hurts the most. It just wasn't the best moment with Wally, it was the best moment in my entire life.

* * *

_~July 4th~_

_~Earth 16~_

_~Artemis~_

_~Paris~_

_"Omega, squad is clear-" I'm interrupted by Wally kissing me. Yeah, this happens a lot, like a lotta lot.__ Wally was fidgeting a lot for a speedster. He kept on glancing down at the ground and moving his hands around a bunch paranoid and nervously. "Are you okay Wally?"_

_"Ar-Artemis. I-I have something to a-ask you." I pauses and kneels down on one knee, earning a startled look from me and one from him as well. "Artemis Lian Crock I have been in love with you for 5 and a half years. I love your personality, your wild and unpredictable personality, how you argue with everything I say and how you can twist everything, I mean everything into the exact opposite of what I was trying to say."_

_"Are you trying to get me to marry you or not?" I exclaim, I mean really who insults someone while asking them to marry them? I'm feeling annoyed and, well annoyed. _

_"Sorry Babe, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I love you way too much. And I'm about to say the cheesiest pickup line ever, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I need to. You make my life hell. But I like it that way. When you were undercover with Black Manta my life was peaceful and I hated every second of it. So what I'm asking is... Artemis will you marry me?"_

_"No." Wally is shocked, truly shocked. "I'm just kidding Wally, loosen up Babe of course I'll marry you. I love you."_

_"Is that all your going to say?" Wally exclaims. "I was expecting more of a reaction."_

_"That's it... For now." I say with a seductive look on my face._

_"Ugh, I officially hate now." Wally exclaims as we walk away his hand on my waist and my arm around his shoulder._

* * *

~July 5th~

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Palo Alto~

I stare at the silver ring on my ring finger. It had three small diamonds on it and the inside of the ring said... Said _My Spitfire_. I miss you Wally.

* * *

**A/N Tigress here, yeah I know it's a bit more innappropriate than last chapter, so sorry but this is the style of writing I feel most comfortable in this style of writing. I'm sorry I'm really good at writing tearjerkers. Like way too good. I'm proud of myself this is my longest fanfiction so far whoop whoop! I need feedback, please you guys are freaking awesome! Thank you Invizer for giving this a heart! Bye, thanks for reading!**


	3. Guilt

~July 5th~

~Earth 16~

~Bart~

~Central City~

It was all my fault. If I hadn't come back in time to save my granddad and make sure Jaime didn't turn into mega-evil Blue Beetle Wally wouldn't have died. That came out wrong. I could've done something, I mean anything to try and save him but I screwed up, big time. It was _my_ fault and nothing can change that.

Everyone will deny this, but it's the truth. I killed my cousin. I can't live with that guilt. I need to apologize to Artemis. They had a future. They got married, had kids. I killed Artemis' happiness.

Wally was the best, he taught me how to use my speed in ways I never could of imagined (mostly in ways Artemis and my grandad would not approve). He taught me about my speedster metabolism.

Wally was like my dad from this time, and not a baby or unborn. But now he's dead.

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Palo Alto~

It's 11 AM and I'm still laying in bed. The exact same way I was a half an hour ago. I feel so bad. If I hadn't agreed to go with Kaldur on the undercover mission Wally wouldn't be dead right now.

Knock knock. I wonder who it is. Dick is probably brooding, and everyone else is probably with family members or friends. ¨Coming!¨ I exclaim as a pull on a pair of black leggings.

It's Bart. His face is covered in tears and the second (more like milliseconds, but seconds for a speedster). "IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSOSOSOSOSORRY." He exclaims crying into my shirt.

"For what? Bart, you did nothing wrong, there's no reason to be sorry." I say, grabbing his shoulders and holding him out, staring into his tear filled eyes.

"I killed him, I killed him, I killed him!" He pauses, slows down and begins to turn away from then says in a quiet voice: "I killed Wally."

For a moment I just pause and look at the sniffling redhead in front of me. Then I reach around him, pull the door close and kneel down put both my hands on his shoulders again. "Bart, you didn't kill Wally, Wally sacrificed himself for the good of all of us. Any one of us would have done that; Wally just ended up being the one to do it. You can't avoid the inevitable."

"I know, but I just have this... this feeling in my chest." He looks up into my eyes and exclaims. "And... it won't go away. No matter how many times I tell myself it wasn't my fault but- but it feels, weird."

"I know, it's guilt. And I feel it too." He looks startled and has a confused look on his face. "Yeah. I feel it too. If I hadn't agreed to go to on the undercover mission on Black Manta's ship Wally wouldn't be at the summit, and then Wally and I wouldn't be at the 4th of July celebration/ award ceremony for everyone who risked their lives for the good of the world."

"Does it ever go away. Are we ever going to be able to get over this pain. Is that feeling of that you did it. That you killed an innocent person." He looks at me with a hopeful expression.

"No. You just have to learn to live with it." The look on Bart's face was painful. Painful for me and painful for Bart. "Did I ever tell you about the time I watched someone die and not do anything to stop it." He looks up, his face a mixture of confusion and fear. "Of course not, I was always practicing latin or archery or cooking or whatever while you were playing video games with my dead boyfriend. What I'm trying to say is that you always connected to Wally not me. But now that Wally is gone, I'm really the closest thing you've got right now."

"When I was 11 years old I woke up in the middle of the night. My door was cracked open and there was bright light spilling through the small crack around the edges of the door. Like any other preteen I stood up to go close the door. While I was in the process of closing the door I saw a young latino woman about 20 or 21 years old on the floor kneeling down, with tears streaming down her face. My dad was weilding a machette, and had a cruel smile on his face."

I pause, wiping a tear from his cheek. "The woman looked exhausted. She said to my father, pleadingly: 'Please, please, he threatened my daughter, I told him only to save her life. I wouldn't betray you for any other reason, Luthor is a scary man.' My dad's facial expression remained unchanged."

"He said to the woman 'Your saying that Luthor is scarier me?' The lady shook her head in fear of what he would do to her. 'No, no, no, no! Of course not! I was just protecting Sophie, I didn't want anything to happen to her.' My dad never really cared about family, just about power. I could tell that he really didn't care." This time it was me who was crying and it was obvious that Bart realizes this was a painful memory for me, on top of Wally's death he knows I am in pain, but he also knows that there is nothing that can make the pain go away.

"My dad responded calmly: 'Well sorry Pam, but I have a reputation. My reputation is that whenever something happens that I don't like... Someone's gotta die.' The look on Pam's face was pure terror as she looked up into my fathers cold hard eyes. 'So I'm going to give you a choice. Either you or your daughter will die tonight. It's your choice.' At this point I just closed the door and walked away."

Bart looked at me with a look that you never want anyone to look at you like. "Before I closed the door I heard the young woman say: 'Me. Of course. Me.' I thought nothing of it. I walked back to bed and pulled the covers over my head. Sure this man was cruel and abusive, but he wasn't evil. He wouldn't actually kill somebody for trying to protect his child. About 2 seconds after I layed my head on the pillow I heard a loud shriek."

"Yeah, I've been looked at with that look before. Actually the day I met Wally." Bart hasn't stopped looking at me with that look but this time he looked slightly guiltier. "I ran to open the door I saw the woman with a knife wound in her stomach and my dad wiping off the machettee with his shirt." I pause. "I'm not evil though. I ran to the woman, checked the her pulse and then started to yell at my dad. I started screaming and called him a monster. My father is not a good person."

I wipe the tears from my eyes, attempting to mask my pain. But Bart knows I'm hurting. I can't make him not understand that. "Instead of comforting me- like any same person, he grabbed my throat and began to squeeze while I tried to stop him. He said something that I will remember until the day I die. He said 'You are my daughter. Which means you have the same hate inside of you as I do. My blood is flowing through your veins, you're like me. Both of us have something that drives us, that no one else has. No matter how hard you try, nothing can change that.' I do have a thing that drives me that no one else has but that thing isn't power or hate. It's love and a genuine goodness that makes me do the right thing no matter how much trouble I get in. I have only met one other person with that. That person was Wally."

"Thank you Artemis. Thank you for letting me know that I- I'm not the only one with demons." Bart says his sniffles beginning to fade.

"Everyone has demons Bart. It's just that some people's are easier to see than others." I exclaim, wrapping Bart in a giant hug.

* * *

**A/N Hey everybody Tigress here! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I just had a lot going on in my life. The only reason I've actually been able to update is that my lungs were so tight yesterday I had trouble breathing deeply (it was nothing serious I just had to go home) and today I'm just exhausted and I have a fever so I've had some free time to write and binge watch ****_The Good Place _****and ****_Arrow_****. How is everybody else doing? Bye the way a disclaimer: If I owned DC Young Justice wouldn't have been cancelled, Wally would be out of the goddamn speed force and Artemis would get her own spinoff TV show. Logic. Please comment, heart and follow me and the story! As always thanks for reading! **


	4. Black Umbrellas

~July 6th~

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Palo Alto~

Black dresses, suits and umbrellas. That will be my living hell today. It's Wally's funeral. I didn't want to go but if I didn't people would treat me like a little porcelin doll who could break at any second. I'll give you a hint, I won't. Today is Wally's funeral. And I'm _not_ going.

For the past 3 hours everyone has been calling me asking me to remember the time and place of the funeral, but I _won't_ go. He was dissentigrated, there is no body, so why do I have to go a funeral with an empty coffin. I'll be visiting it enough to throw tantrums in the middle of the night when I'm drunk so, that tells you a lot about my personality.

Mary called me last night, asking me what I wanted to put on the gravestone. I put her on hold for 2 and a half hours. I spent about half of that time in the shower. I don't know when I was younger and my dad would go into a rage I would take a shower. I was safe there so I just always feel safe in the shower, I know it's weird but when everything in your life is full of pain, then 10 minutes of hot water can make life a whole lot better. Anyways when I got out I see a sentence that is readable because of the steam. _To die would be an awfully big adventure -James Barrie. Babe, it was an adventure but can you just stay and love me for a little bit -Wally. _How could Wally do this to me? He left me. He left me all alone, I guess I deserved it. I _did_ leave him.

I called Mary back, apologized for the wait then told her what we wanted to write on the gravestone. It was perfectly imperfect.

I know someone will come to bring me to the funeral, I just hope it's not M'gann or Conner. I don't want a mind reader or a person with X-Ray vision coming to bring me out of my hiding place. There is an old painted over dumbwaiter from our apartment to the one downstairs. One day I was having a bad day and punched the wall (Wally had forgotten Valentine's day for the fourth year in a row) and I _literally punched through the wall_. It was an old dusty dumbwaiter. Being like Alice in Wonderland I crawled into the dumbwaiter, and brought myself down to the space between the two floors and stayed there, of course Wally found me (there was a gaping hole in the wall) and ferried me back up and apologized a lot. Now that's where I go whenever I need to hide or be alone. I had Zatanna put a spell on it so it looks like it's a solid wall but it's really a little door to the dumbwaiter. No one knows about it but me, Wally and Zee. So now I'm binging _Game of Thrones_ on my laptop in a dumbwaiter between the floors in an apartemt building in Palo Alto. How has my life come to this.

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Zatanna~

~Palo Alto~

To be honest I wasn't that suprised when the league asked me to bring Artemis to Wally's funeral. Artemis normally punches her problems. But you can't punch someone who's not there anymore. No one will be able to convince Artemis to go, she's as stubborn as a mule. Wally had to literally carry a screaming and kicking Artemis to both Jason and Tula's funerals. It was actually out of both of their characters entirely. Wally standing cool and collective soothing Artemis in a tux, while Artemis was being carried bridal style by Wally shrieking and kicking Artemis in a tight black dress. The same couple who on an average day are eating pizza in sweatpants and Wally's shirts doing homework on the couch, while Wally was whining about how complicated latin or art or whatever (Wally thought physics was easy, and thought naming colors was hard) while Artemis was sitting there with a pencil in her top bun sighing.

"Artemis. Arrrtemmiss. C'mon Arty! It's your boyfriend's funeral, you can't miss it." I know it's a little harsh, but Artemis doesn't mourn like other people, she has a meltdown and does something spontaneous and then pretends like she's fine for a long time and then brea`ks down. It's kinda creepy when she's chilling out on a beach blanket and suddenly starts crying and cluching her knees.

I don't even bother going into any of the other rooms, I know where Artemis is. I walk over to a wall in the living room to the spot where the dumbwaiter is. "Rood eht laever egarrim eht pots." The wall disappears and the small wooden door appears. I use the ropes to bring Artemis up, and she is eating rocky road ice cream and streaming Hulu*.

"Arty, come on. The funeral starts in an hour and you need to at least make an apperience." I say pause

And Artemis, stubborn old Artemis, just sits there with a pouty expression and says: "No."

"Artemis you made sure I stayed sane when my dad went into the helmet, and now it's my job to be here for you." I exclaim, leaning into the dumbwaiter and putting my hand on her knee.

When Artemis looks up she has an enraged look on her face and a Batman worthy fire in her eyes. "Sane, Zee, sane!" She says getting up and using her height to her advantage (she was about 3 or 4 inches taller than me) "Your dad is possessed! Wally is dead! Forever! You get to see Giovanni once a year!" Tears begin to roll down her cheeks and she starts to breath heavier. "I can never kiss Wally, he can never calm down from nightmares, he can never graduate and we can never have a family!"

At this point Artemis is more sobbing than screaming and looks like she could pass out at any moment. "I had my whole life planned out Zee, and now it's all over, Artemis died with Wally." She's staring at the ground in degraded silence.

"I can't say I understand, your right, my dad isn't dead and my mother died when I was little**, but you love Wally, and your not going to stop." Artemis is boring a whole in the floor with her eyes. "So at least go to the funeral, it's the last of Wally your going to get."

"Fine." Artemis exclaims glaring at me.

"Let's get you into something better than a worn out jersey." I reply, pulling her away from the living room.

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Roy~

~Central City~

2,278. The number of days I've known Wally West. And probably the number of days it will take me to get over his death. I still can't believe that my best friend is gone. The best man at my wedding. The person who threatened his very exsistance to tell me to shape up. The person who went from an awkward 12 year old to a strong, loyal 21 year old in the years I've known him.

I sit in the front row of seats, a sleeping Lian resting on my chest. I still can't believe I created this little bundle of joy. She has a weird mix of me and Jade's hair, a reddish brown. And Jade's lips and dark brown eyes , but my skin tone and nose. Lian is the definition of an adorable baby, I swear whenever I see her my heart melts a little bit.

Jade is sitting next to me, she may never be a perfect person, and she has certainly not given up the life of crime yet, but she's trying.

The Officiater begins to talk"We are gathered here today to celebtrate the life of Wallace Rudolph West..."

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Mary~

~Central City~

My beautiful baby boy is gone.

Forever.

Eternally.

"Wally's mother would like to say a few words." The officiater exclaims over the loud noise of water pouring down the tops of everyones umbrellas.

I sigh, now is the part I've been dreading for the past two days. I sigh, smoothing down the imaginary wrinkles in my dress. I step up in front of the casket shaking heavily holding up the folded piece of paper that my speech is written on, while Rudy is holding the umbrella for me. "I remember the day Wally was born clearly." My voice breaking at every syllable. "After 5 years of trying for a baby, we went through several miscarrriges and false positives, the doctor told us it was near impossible for us to have children. After two years we lost hope, until one day we found out we were going to have a baby."

I pause biting my lip to hold back tears, "Wally was born at noon, we were overjoyed to have our beautiful redheaded baby. Wally was a miracle, he always has been, and he always will be." I take a rugged breath, tears beginning to stream from my face. "My baby has always pushed himself to the very edge, and he just fell off it."

The tears are falling heavily out of my eyes at this part, the only thing that's keeping me from screaming is Rudy's comforting arm wrapped around my shoulder. Our only child, our only baby, is gone.

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Central City~

It's my turn to speak. I don't know what to say. "I remember the day I fell in love with Wally clearly. It was his 16th birthday, and he barely complained when he had to run all over the country to save a girl's life that he'd never even met." Perdita glanced down at the ground, Gar's arm wrapped around her for support, at least some good will come out of Wally's death, because Gardita is adorable. "Then after given a choice between Count Vertigo's badass cane and the backpack that carried her heart he choose the bag."

I take a deep breath, not going to let the salty tears spill out of my eyes. "Every person here loved Wally. Loves Wally. And every person here would give there life for Wally." I breath in wiping a tear from my cheek, and exclaim: "I told myself I wouldn't cry. But we can't. Wally is dead, and nothing in this universe can change that. Wally sacrificed his life for all of us, and I know that I'm probably not going to be the best example of this in the time to come, but we need to live for Wally. Do the things that he never could, and no, Barry, you can not finish Wally's physics major for him." A round of nervous laughter goes through the crowd surrounding the grave.

"Every single person here thinks that Wally's death was their fault. And no matter what I say every person here will not give that feeling of guilt away." Everyone begins to look uncomfortable and ashamed, I know that I made them feel this way, and I feel guilty about it, but right now I have bigger fish to fry.

* * *

**A/N Tigress here, and if you haven't figured it out yet I'm a slow updater. I'm really sorry but a lot of stuff has happened in my life since I last updated, remember that time when I had a fever and was super short of breath? Well that turned into a six day flu-like virus. Also a friend of mine's family died, my english teacher quit, my science teacher is in Japan, I got criticized for writing an essay that was to long and contained to much information, I got the ending of season 5 of Brooklyn 99 spoiled by the internet (Damn you Google), crammed 8 hours into a making prezi about bullying, the civil rights movement and Louis Armstrong**, **and probably most importantly I'm on Spring Break! I really need feedback, and will be sooooo happy if you guys review my story. Even a good job would be awesome. Please heart, follow and comment! Have a wonderful day! (Next chapter is going to be Raquel's wedding, so tell me what you direction you think I should go with that, even though I have the general outline for it figured out, but I would really appreciate some suggestions for the details.)**


	5. The Wedding

~July 22th~

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Star City~

I can't believe Raquel is getting married. I have to be honest, I really hate the groom. Noble is a lowlife, criminal, deadbeat and an all around bitch, but as long as Raquel is happy I'm fine. The dress I'm wearing is weird, I have never seen another green bride's maid dress, since I was supposedly dead untill 19 days ago, we had to get a dress at last minute, so I got a dark green dress with only one strap. I don't have anything against green, it's actually my favorite color, but green at a wedding is a really bad idea.

Right now we're trying to make Raquel's peircings go with her dress, but Zatanna gets impatient so she just switches the dress into something completely different... About 8 different times becuase Raquel hated all of the other options. I don't know if I hate or love my friends right now.

It feels weird to be at a wedding right now, after Wally died everything seems sort of jumbled, every morning I reach out to touch the warm body that used to lay next to me on my bed... only to remember that he's not there. And he never will be again. I used to love going to weddngs, everything about them was amazing, the food, the dresses (if you tell anyone I will cut out your toungue and feed it to the person you love most in the world in front of you), and the general feeling of love in the air. But now it just hurts; I think it might be the absence of Wally, who cracks endless bad jokes at any serious event we go to; or maybe it's the knoledge that I will never have a wedding, or a baby shower, or an anniversary, or a first day of kindergarten, or anything else with Wally.

I want the people I care about to be happy, but it's really hard to will someone else to experience joy when your depressed. I couldn't just tell Raquel to stop her wedding, and I can't just run out, but it hurts to see other people be happy when you know you never will again.

"ARTY!" Raquel shrieks in my direction. "Help! These are harpies are attacking me!" She reaches her ringed hand out at me as if she was drowning and needs me to pull her out.

"Number 1: Don't call me Arty, and Number 2: You practically mauled me at prom." I exclaim, laughing slightly at her pathetic attempt to escape Zatanna and M'gann's girly ways (Wally may be dead but he would be turning in his grave if I didn't laugh at that hilarious gesture- if he had a body to turn in his grave with."

"That's different! It's my wedding day, not prom! Besides Wally-" Raquel stops short. I feel tears brimming in my eyes and I look down, instantly feeling insecure. "Artemis I-"

"Excuse me." I exclaim, walking out of the room quickly. The second I get out I bolt down the stair of the mansion that the wedding took place at and ran down a long hallway. I shove past several confused maids and Kaldur. I eventually spot the door to a janitors closet and dive in.

I close the door and curl up into a ball. For the first time in several days I'm completely alone and I can let out all the tears I was holding in. The salty tears stream down my face in rivers and I let out a moan that proves how much pain I'm really in. I can here several feet running by and voices calling my name, but I don't tell them where I am and I don't open the door. I'm suprised that they coudn't here me, I'm practically screaming in agony at this point.

I hear the light padding of feet outside the door and a gentle knocking sound. "Artemis, may I come in?" It was Kaldur. "I saw you running down the hall and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Just go away." I half sniffle, half speak.

The door creaks open and I see a somber Kaldur looking down at me, a look of concern in his eyes. "Like I said Artemis, I wanted to make sure you are fine, and I can see now that you are not so I will not: 'just go away'." He walks further into the room and closes the door. As he bends down to sit beside me he asks: "Whats wrong?"

I wait for a moment to respond and in this time he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. The sadness inside me boils over at this small gesture and quickly turns into anger. I shove his hand off my shoulder and stand up. "What's wrong?! Whats wrong?! My boyfriend is dead, one of my best friends is about to make a stupid decision that will ruin her life, and I'm wearing a green bridesmaids dress!" I finish screaming and realize that my face is probably as red as Wally's hair- god I need to get that boy out of my head.

I expect Kaldur to give a long lecture about how it will get better and blah blah blah but all he does is pull me into a tight hug and whisper: "I'm sorry."

"It never gets better does it, he's only been gone 19 days and I already feel like I can't breath when I think about him." Kaldur just hugs me and dosen't let go.

When he finally pulls away and says to me: "I know how you feel."

"How could you Kaldur, you don't know." I exclaim, my already tear filled eyes beginning to overwhelm my tear-ducts.

"The love of your life dying to save the world, and you never said good-bye?" Kaldur says with a dark and depressed expression. "And then the red-headed freckle face you love is gone and your stuck in a cycle of hate and revenge." Kaldur pauses, looking away from me as if he was wishing he could join the lover that he could never be with.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about Tula." I pause, nominating myself for the role of cheering up my friend. "But it has to get better, it has to."

The Kaldur looks back at me, stares into my eyes and whispers the words: "No it dosen't, and it never will."

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Star City~

_~3 hours later~_

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The pastor exclaims, trapping one of my best friends in a relationship that I'm sure she'll regret. This is followed by a lot of hooting and hollering, some wolf-whistling (and a concerned look from Icon) then the afterparty.

While everyone else was partying in the white tents and I hear a loud giggle from Raquel that sounds something like: "No, stop! We're in public and there's children present!" Ew, I don't even want to know where that's going to end- wait I already know, and I'm even more grossed out. But anyways, I'm staring out at the rocky coast of the ocean that is on the edge of the city.

"Artemis, hey are you okay?" I quickly wipe away a tear that escaped my eyes.

"No, I'm not, but go enjoy your wedding." I respond.

"Okay, are you sure?" She replies with a look of hesitation on her face.

"Yeah." I say back to her, even though I know I wasn't. I watched my friend be happy with something that I know I will never be able to have.

* * *

**A/N Tigress here, I'm not dead! But yeah I'm here, and really sorry it took me forever to update. But I've had a lot of shit going on in my life, and it would take me several chapters to describe it all so, yeah. And holy fucking batman, 7k readers! Yes! But thank you all for so many followers and favorites! Thank you But anyways thank you guys for reading! Thanks Arekanderu for the positive review, and her meeting the Wally West from Earth 1, it is going to be awwwwkkkwwaaarrrddd. Also she gets into a bar fight with Sara (on the same side) like the first episode of Legends of tommorrrow, thanks! And as always, have a wonderful day!**


	6. Rabbit Holes

~August 4th~

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Palo Alto~

3 AM. 47 minutes. 8 seconds. And 1 _month_ since Wally di- left. Left me alone, all by myself, in a big apartment and- you know what I'm going out. I am not going to be sad. I refuse to miss Wally. The love of my life. I'm going out. I'm going out. I. Am. Going. Out.

I get up and walk over to my untouched closet. I've haven't been in my closet since Wally died, simply because there was too many memories. Wally's tux from prom, Wally's Flash onezie (because we're mature adults), Wally's- well everything. So I've been surviving off of the 3 pants, 2 tops, 2 pairs of underwear and one sports bra. Because Wally is a 21 year old boy, never cleans up, and it's his girlfriend's bra. All stable reasons for not cleaning up.

I open the painted white doors and look at the green uniform and remember I swore to never wear that again, and I simply cannot do that to myself, there are so many shitty things in my life I can't add breaking _another_ promise to that list.

And then I see it. Pushed into the back of the closet, away from me, hiding those miserable months in the back, under several sweaters and a scarf. Those months seem like a day at the beach compared to right now... But then again the beach seems like a shit-hole currently, because of the first time me any Wally first met. But the orange and black leather stares up at me, like some type of sick halloween decoration.

But it hits me, I am not Artemis. I'm my dark twisted side that comes out when I'm not with Wally. I'm the little abused and aggressive girl who always has to tug down her skirt a little bit on the first day of school so people can't see her scars. That's me without Wally. And that's Tigress.

* * *

~Earth 16~

~Artemis~

~Gotham City~

Gotham City is the most disgusting, dangerous places on this earth, it's breeding grounds for criminals and arsonists. Perfect for my mood right now.

There is a cobra venom shipment coming through at the docks in the bay. Filled with cliche villians in wool hats and leather jackets. Like I said, I need some cliche ass-kicking in my life right now.

"Hey, Daniel, can you come over and help me with this really quickly?" One of the perps says in a thick canadian accent.

Taking the chance to be badass in a public setting I drop down and reply to the question obviously not directed at me. "Well my name isn't Daniel, so I guess I can't help you with that." I respond. Ugh, that sounded way better in my head. If Wally was here- no you came here to forget about him so stop! I don't even waste an arrow on the dude I just punch him in the face. They should really hire some better cronies, this dude is a really bad fighter, one hit and he's out.

I move on hitting every single person, I only end up using roughly a quarter of the arrows in my quiver before getting onto the deck of the transport ship. It seems like everyone was unloading the shipment so- "Well hello, Tigress."

I spin around, quickly taking an arrow out of my quiver and facing the voice. Black Manta. The big bad underwater crime boss. "I missed you, now I have no one to slowly ruin my life without you." He steps out of the shadows, showing me the unmasked face of the man who hired me _as_ Tigress. Who made me Tigress.

"You need to pay for what you've done Tigress- or should I call you Artemis." He watches me flinch as he says that name and I expect him to smile but he just stares at me cold and uncaring. "You took everything from me. My son, my ship, almost even my life; but I have to take more from you, nothing can ever compare to the pain you caused me."

"The pain I caused you does not even shine a candle to the pain I am feeling now." I reply, mimicking his emotionless expression; as if I don't even care about Wally's death. It's more that I'm just holding in tears. A man who would do anything for his son, and I'm a monster for taking the only thing of hope from his life away from him. No. He's a bad person, I didn't make him do that and I am not responsible for messing up his life. That's on him. Just like how my messed up life is on me.

"Oh, I know what your talking about. Flash-boy he ruined my master plot to get the doctor fate helmet and blah blah blah." A man with a high voice and devil-like horns stepped out of the shadows. Klarion

"You need a magician to do your dirty work? You really are getting old." Even in deppression I'm still just as spunky as ever. "Your son is old enough to make his own decisions, he makes his own decisions everyday. You have a son who takes care of himself, and everyday he's picking up the pieces of the world you shattered."

I can see the hurt in Black Manta's eyes and, like me, the pain turned into anger. Klarion obviously picked up on the change in his mood like I did and started to jump up and down with joy. "Can I!? Can I?!"

Uh-oh, this isn't going to turn out good for me. I try to release the exploding arrow from my bow but Klarion froze me. Klarion looks like he's about to do something to me but Manta stops him. The witch boy mutters something under his breath that sounds like: 'come on'. "Wait I want her to remember this."

Manta walks towards me with a dark stormy look in his eyes, I can tell that he's about to start ranting "You trapped me in world I don't want to be in, and I'm about to throw you in a world that you don't want to live in." I want to yell at him that I don't want to live in this world either if it means no more Wally but apparently Klarion also froze my jaw. I see a weird blue portal next to me that Klarion probably opened. "Goodbye Artemis." And then everything goes black.

* * *

~Earth 1~

~Sara~

~Star City~

I need a break. From life. Me and Ava are sorta dating. We're stuck in a weird friend zone thing. Sure we've slept together, but that was casual. I showed up at the fancy french restaurant; only to have Gary rush in telling me there was important 'time bureau'. Like I don't have important things going on, knowing my team Ray probably blew up the lab, Zari and Wally broke the Just Dance world record, and god knows what Rory is doing.

Have you ever tried to find something to do on a thursday night in Star City without tearing your dress? It's physically impossible. Right now I'm just walking down an old rundown street playing on my phone. Because assassins play Candy Crush.

"Hey, lady." A drunk dude walks with some of his friends. Yes, I need to beat someone up!

"Yes?" I smile sweetly, knowing that if I play along for a little bit it will be even more awesome to watch their expressions once they realize I'm a badass.

"You want to 'hang'." He uses air quotes while saying 'hang'. Sheesh this guy is wasted. I continue my smile and giggle, this guy is smiling stupidly. He's eating out of my hand. "My names Jimmy." He exclaims snaking his hand around my waist. Okay this 'Jimmy' person has taken things to far.

I'm about to punch 'Jimmy' in the face when I hear a deep but obviously feminine voice say "Stop." And an arrow whiz in front of my face.

* * *

~Earth 1~

~Artemis~

~Star City~

Groan, the world is out of focus, I'm leaning against something hard and my head is pounding like someone is playing the drums inside my skull. Apparently I'm in an alleyway, an alley in _where _though. I'm still in my Tigress costume but my arrows are scattered all around me. My bow string didn't break when whatever the hell happened happened so that's a win for me. But my mask is cracked in the corner, so no secret identity for me today.

I stand up and start to put the arrows back in my quiver when I hear a sound of protest. A drunk person is holding onto a girl's waist. Within a second I'm shooting an arrow in between the girl and the drunk, as a warning to back off. "Stop."

Then suddenly something weird happened, the woman punched the man in the face. I'm about to ask her what happened when one of the guys friends speaks "Why you little-" He's interrupted when I kick him in the face. Seriously, what's a girl gotta do to get into a fight worth fighting?

The other woman springs into action mode and we lock eyes, a silent pact to kick their asses together. By the time 2 minutes has passed the guys are all laying on the ground unconscious.

I turn to face the other woman and that's when I can really see her physical features. She has shoulder length blonde hair, grey-blue eyes and her entire face is covered in freckles. She's actually wearing a floor-length red dress and stiletto heels (the bottom of the dress is ripped, mind you).

She looks at me staring at her and replies in a cool calm manor: "Got stood up for a date, how 'bout you?"

With this comment I remember I'm still in uniform... Without my mask. I'm about to try to cover my face with my hands when I realize two things. A- I'm obviously not on my earth because Manta said he was going to send me to a place where I don't want to be. And B- this lady must have some sort of secret identity of her own from the way she beat those drunks up.

"I don't really know." I reply as truthfully as I can.

"Okay." She responds, seeing the truth in my eyes but wanting the full story. "Well we'll just have to get you drunk to find out the rest. A large smile erupts in her face and I let a grin spread across mine.

"I think we're going to get along just fine."

* * *

~Earth 1~

~Sara~

~Star City~

To say the least, this girl can drink. I took her 5 drinks to even get a little bit woozy. And from the looks of her she's underage, which says a lot about her personality. She looks like some sort of superhero and is amazing with her bow. So far she's pinned 8 napkins and 12 coasters to the ceiling.

I was thinking about contacting Oliver and Barry to see if they could find where she came from or if she wants to join Team Arrow, but then I saw her face and her fighting skills. Her eyes were puffy, like she'd been crying, and it looked a lot like she needed to get away from whatever was back on her earth. Team Arrow is pretty much full and the Legends need an archer and it looks like coaster girl would make a perfect candidate.

I'm drunk as well and I groggily turn around in my stool to face the girl. "So how'd you get here?"

The girl puts down the beer she'd been drinking and says: "A rabbit hole, or at least that's what it looked like. The witch boy sent me here." She pauses, taking another swig of her drink. "Honestly I would rather be wherever here is than home. I don't want to go home. To many bad memories." The girl chugs more of her beer down. "My boyfriend died you know."

I let my jaw drop a little bit, this girl was spunky and sweet, and apparently also had a dark background. "He was the only one I ever loved, he brought me out of a lot of shit." The girl moves her head to face me again and continues her speech. "My name is Artemis by the way."

"I'm Sara." I exclaim, thinking that this is the best moment to introduce myself.

"I also go by Tigress, because Artemis was his partner." Her boyfriend was a superhero too?

"I go by White Canary. Black Canary was my sister."

The girl looks like she is having an epiphany and is about to tell me but _another _drunk guy is trying to hit on her. She's seriously pretty, she has chin-length natural blonde hair, bright blue eyes and Vietnamese skin. She is still wearing her costume and has about 6 arrows in her quiver and she doesn't look like she cares, which she probably doesn't. "Let's go to my car." The guy says attempting to grab her butt.

"With zero consideration I'm going to say no." She replies, pushing his hand away.

"That wasn't a question." He says grabs her and she immediately turns around and knees him in the groin.

"Don't touch me." She says to his body, now on the ground in pain. Several of the people around stand up. "Twice in a night?" Artemis mutters underneath her breath. In a millisecond she's standing up in fighting stance. And in half a millisecond I'm standing next to her.

We start to beat up the drunks together and Artemis, or Tigress as a superhero is smiling. Not an evil laugh but a 'got what you deserve' laugh. When we finish beating up all the drunks we walk out of the bar laughing.

"I have something to ask you." Artemis turns serious and stares at me, anticipating something bad. "Would you like to join my team?" Her face is blank for a second before she breaks out into a large grin.

* * *

**A/N Tigresssss here, I feel like you guys deserved this long chapter since it took me forever to write The Wedding, thx for all the great reviews! I'm going to try to write for at least an hour a day uninterupted so you'll be getting faster updates. Comment, heart, and follow me. Have a wonderful day!**


	7. The Sugar Bowl

~August 5th~

~Earth 1~

~Zari~

~The Wave rider~

There is a girl on the ship. A girl in costume, with a bucket in one arm and fast asleep. Leaning against the food-creator thingies on top of the the counter. "Um, Gideon, there's a girl on the ship." No reply. Okay, I just have to maneuver around her to get to the sugar bowl (because the only thing that or super powered ship can't make is brown sugar, for some reason.) So I reach my arm around her. I know what you may be thinking, there is a stranger in your kitchen and the first thing you do is reach for the sugar? Well sor-ry, time travel makes me hungry. Just as I'm reaching around the woman I bump into her arm and her eyes snap open.

Her eyes snap open the second I touch her and she immediately slams me into the food creator with my arm behind my back. "Who the hell are you." She hisses through her teeth."

"My name is Zari." I exclaim, not letting my badass persona drop for even a second even though I'm actually a little bit scared of this blond she-devil.

The other members of the team walk in and all of them get ready for a fight (except for Rory, whose currently drinking beer at the table in a bath robe). The leather-jumpsuit lady dosen't flinch, she just grabs a knife from the sink and turns around, holding it up to my neck.

Sara walks into the room and looks completely unfazed by the sight before her, all she does is say to the girl practically holding me at gunpoint is: "Their on the team, Artemis." The woman, Artemis lowers the knife and lets go of me. "What do you say Artemis?"

I hear Artemis mutter a guarded 'sorry'. "What the hell Sara?! Who is she?!" I yell at the White Canary, rubbing my sore neck.

¨Oh yeah, I forgot.¨ She says´s pouring herself some coffee.

¨Forgot to tell us there´s a psycho sleeping on the kitchen counter.¨ Nate responds for me. ¨She could have killed Zara! She could have killed any of us!" He continues, gesturing at Artemis, who has just finished vomiting into her bucket.

¨Hey, I´m not a psycho.¨ The girl in the leather replies, getting defensive.

¨Calm down Nate, she wasn´t going to kill Zara.¨ I turn to look at the woman I found sleeping on the counter and she tilts her head slightly, as if to say: well, maybe.

¨Well if she wasn´t going to kill anyone then why is she here?!¨ I continue on Nate´s rant.

¨Oh, she´s joining the team.¨ Sara replies casually, rubbing her temples carefully as she sits down out of pain.

¨What?!" Everyone on the ship besides Wally (who Hans´t made it out of bed yet), Rory, Artemis and Sara yells. After we scream Sara and Artemis both moan in agony loudly.

¨You can´t just let someone join the team!¨ I exclaim loudly, and Artemis rolls her eyes.

¨We _just_ let you join didn´t we?¨ Sara responds to my frantic statement.

¨Yeah, but I actually did something! What did she do?¨

¨A few things actually. She helped me beat up some jerks who tried to touch me, it took 7 drinks to get her drunk, she's literally wearing a superhero costume and she's an archer." Sara lists.

"That might be true but we're blindly trusting her. What makes you think that she won't slit our throats while we're sleeping?" I exclaim, finishing my point.

"Because she looks pretty." Rory responds to my question.

Artemis walks over to him, lasers shooting out of her eyes (metaphorical lasers). "Listen here buddy." She interjects, leaning over him with a menacing look on her face. "If you keep up that attitude the only person's throat I'll be slitting in their sleep will be yours." So maybe this Artemis person USN't that bad after all.

"I've heard her backstory, she's been betrayed and hurt even more than me." Sara replies, dismissing the woman's threat. "Trust me she won't hurt you." Then she glances at the woman who is glaring at Rory harshly. "Much. Besides, I'm your captain, if you don't like my ship get off.'

'I think I should introduce everyone then." Sara exclaims.

"I don't think we should trust her with our secret identities yet, we don't know her at all." Ray cuts in before she can spill all of his secrets to a stranger.

"Dude, did you not listen to anything she just said?" The woman responds. "But if that makes you uncomfortable I'll tell you all of my secrets. Because I trust you. Which I do very rarely so you better savor this moment while you've still got it." She pauses and then lets out a long list of (supposed) truths. "My name is Artemis Crock, I'm 20 years old and my secret identity is Ar- Tigress. Oh, and I'm from a different earth." Wow, she is definitely hungover.

Sara continues to tell her who we are and doesn't seem to care what our reaction to Artemis' story was. "The guy who hit on you is Mick Rory aka Heat Wave; pretty boy is Ray Palmer who also goes by The Atom; the guy who called you a psycho is Nate Heywood, also known as Commander Steel; little Miss Sunshine over there is Zari Tomaz, also known as Zari because on one can make her change her name."

Wally suddenly zooms into the kitchen and I catch a brief moment of sadness on Artemis' face before she quickly exclaims: "Who is this?!"

"That's Wally West, also known as Kid Flash." An expression of panic sets in on Artemis' face. "Are you okay? Do they not have speedsters on your earth?" Sara concernedly asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, we do have speedsters." Artemis exclaims and her face goes back to what it was before Wally came speeding in, but her eyes tell a different story.

Wally looks confused at the girl in front of him and asks. "What did I miss?"

"This is Artemis, she's joining the legends." Sara responds for her.

Wally looks like he's about to interject but Artemis hastily interjects. "Great, now that that's out of the way does anyone have any clothes I could wear?"

* * *

~Earth 1~

~Wally~

~The Waverider~

This Artemis girl is seriously freaking me out. She shows up on the ship out of the blue and we're all just supposed to trust her? I can tell that Zari feels the same way. Sara brought me up to speed about how she's joining the ship and who she is but other than that I know nothing about the blonde stranger.

"That is the best 3D printer I have ever seen." Artemis exclaims walking back into the kitchen. When she does everyone besides Rory winces.

Rory instead says: "What the hell happened to you?" She's wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a cutoff tank-top that reveals her stomach and is pretty low cut, a brown leather mini-jacket, and her hair in a ponytail. I can make out a thin silver chain on her neck that goes down below her shirt hiding the pendant on the end of the chain. Rory was referring to the map of jagged scars all across her body. You could see thin white lines through the rips in her jeans and parts of her face. But it was obvious that everyone was staring at a large scar on her chest. It started on the left side of her collarbone and down to her right breast and continued under the hem of her shirt.

Artemis appears to be completely unfazed by our reactions to her scars and simply responds to Rory's question: "Sara did say I've been hurt before, didn't she?"

"Yes, but by what?" Rory says right back to her, how is he always drunk?

Artemis winces, as if remembering something she'd like to forget. But she quickly composes herself (this seems to be something she does a lot). "That's for me to know and you to wonder."

Just before things begin to get heated Sara exclaims: "Ray, would you show Artemis around the ship?"

Ray gets up and puts on his billionaire-entrepreneur-while-still-the-boy-next-door smile. "Of course, if you'll come this way please."

* * *

~Earth 1~

~Artemis~

~The Waverider~

This could possibly be the weirdest day of my life. And it's 9 AM. The weirdest thing isn't that I woke up on a time machine's kitchen counter or that I'm blindly trusting these people (not my best move) but that they have a Wally. He's not my Wally, he looks and acts nothing like _my_ Wally, but it's creepy all the same. I was supposed to be running away from my problems when I came here but instead I accidently ran right into them. But I think I'll stay. It's better that no one trusts me than everyone treating me like I'm made of glass.

"And this is your room." 'The Atom' tells me. The Atom on this earth is really different from The Atom on my earth, he's way more down to earth (that was way to many earths for one sentence). "It used to be Jax's, he was Firestorm."

"Used to be?" I ask, if If coming to live with these strangers I should at least know whats going on.

The Atom, or Ray, looks hesitant to tell me. Then it hits me, people on this team have been through difficult stuff as well, I should tread lightly, some of these people look like they could snap at any second. "His partner died, he just didn't have the heart to stay here without him."

I can definitely relate to this Jax person, I'm going through the same thing that he is. "I understand." Is all I reply, I'm not ready to break down my walls all the way yet, I need to keep my secrets for a little bit longer.

"I'll let you settle in for a little bit before we finish our tour, okay?" He exclaims, his positive mode quickly returning.

"Shouldn't we finish the tour first? You know, before you give a person who put a knife to your team mates throat a room where they can do literally whatever they want?" I ask.

"If you want, but I thought you might need a little more time to settle into a new enviroment, it's not every day you go to live on a time ship right?" He replies as cheerful as ever.

"Yeah, but why do you trust me?" I know that sounds like a bad thing to say when you're trying to win someone over but this guy is strangely optimistic, like creepily optimistic.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ray exclaims, smiling just as bright as ever. "So I'll come back in, say, 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, that works." I respond.

"Great!"

I walk into Jax's my room and fall face first onto the bed groaning.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! It's Tigresssss. I decided that Artemis wasn't going to tell the legends that she dated Wally and Wally died before I even published the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think, and a huge shout out to ****_Readingstories_****, ****_Izerica_****,****_ angel doe, SongBirdCosplays, Mac93790, Maddie, I-Saw-Captain-Marvel-And-It-Was-Awesome, Maeve, Emily, Jessica France, Mystery Angel of Death, potsmith, Idontwannabeyouanymore, _****and****_ Invizer _****for hearting this. Have a wonderful day! (BTW can someone give me either some really good spifire, caleo, hiccstrid, Darien and Elle, briolet, dibs, solangelo, Jiper, or Jemma. You guys get what I like, so if you find something like that that could you please PM a link or a title. Thx.)  
**


	8. The Black Death

~August 5th~

~Earth 1~

~Artemis~

~The Waverider~

Things have just began to sink in. I'm on a time machine. _I'm actually on a time machine._ If Wally was here he'd be running around shouting names of machines and algorithms that I wouldn't be able to understand. But he's not. He's not here.

Everyone on the ship seems pretty nice, even Zari, considering if it was me I'd actually stab the person in the shoulder. So good job not stabbing me Zari. I have to admit it really is weird how trusting this Ray guy is, he's shockingly optimistic. What's even weirder than that they have another Wally on their ship. Obviously it's not the same Wally but it still hurts me to look at him.

_Knock, knock_. It's probably Ray trying to get me for the end of the tour. I open the door to see a smiling Ray somehow looking even happier, god , how many times can a person win the lottery in one day? It's the only plausible explanation for him. "Artemis? Are you in there?"

I walk over to the door and it slides open before I can even touch it. "Yeah, I'm here." I reply to his question.

"Great, let's go." His smile only seems to get larger as time goes on. I'm halfway expect his lips to explode in a couple of minutes.

* * *

~Earth 1~

~Artemis~

~The Waverider~

After about a half hour of just walking around the ship with Ray who was constantly pointing out differently sciencey terms that I half understood (Wally talks in his sleep). If Wally was here in under 5 minutes they would have matching nerdy baseball hats and be best friends. But I have to remind myself that Wally is my past, these people are my future.

"... And this is the kitchen, which you already knew." Ray exclaims, probably finishing a speech that I definitely wasn't listening to.

"Great!" I exclaim with an uncharacteristically large grin on my face. "Now I have a horrible hangover so I'm going to get coffee before I pass out of exhaustion." I walk over to the counter top I was sleeping on when I notice something. "Um, guys? Where is the coffee maker?"

"Oh, we have a food creator thing instead." Wally exclaims- god, it's so hard to attach the name Wally West to anyone but my goofy redhead. "Here I'll show you." He leans over to reach it but I stop him.

"I can figure it out on my own." I interject. I'm a badass, no matter what earth I'm on. Ray chuckles slightly but stops when Wally turns around, glaring daggers at him. The design is fairly simple. It has buttons with letters on it and I suppose that you just have to type in the food that you want. I type in C-O-F-F-E-E and in a couple of seconds the machine dings. I open the door and inside there's a cup of coffee resting in the exact center of a white dish. "Wow, that actually works." I turn to face the team. "You could end world hunger or something." I exclaim, drinking the creamy liquid.

"Yeah, it does taste good." Zari exclaims, and then frowns. "So how exactly did you two meet? All I know is you got drunk and beat some guys up."

"Well it's actually a pretty funny story." Sara exclaims.

"So, Sara was pretending to be an innocent girl who didn't mind being hit on, just so she could beat them up more later." All of the people in the ship looked confused, because they probably had no idea why anyone would want to do that.

Something clicked in Nate's mind and he says: "Wait, Ava stood you up?"

"Real observant aren't you?" I say, they can except me spunky or they can't except me at all.

"So you brought something else back instead of Ava." Rory exclaims, leaning back in his chair and taking a large swig of his beer.

"No. For two reasons. A: I'm just getting over a bad breakup, I'm not going to start one in a timeship where I don't what goes on _at all._ And B: Sara has told me a lot about Ava and I think that their meant for each other. If true love is even real." I say. Like I said, I may not be Miss Congeniality but I sure am Miss Cocky.

"Then you're free game?" Rory says.

"I would just stop talking if I were you." I exclaim.

"Why?" He say, taking another giant gulp of his drink.

I knock the drink out of his hand and it smashes against a wall. I lean over him so much that I can smell his pungent breath perfectly. "Because the last guy that touched my ass without my permission ended up in the ER." The words grit through my teeth like a forbidden song, so perfect saying it, but also deadly. I can hear several people snickering behind my back at Rory's dumbfounded face. I turn around and say: "That goes for all of you as well."

Suddenly the entire ship shakes, throwing everyone but me to the ground. I spread my arms out to regain balance. "What was _that_?!"

Sara hastily exclaims "A time anachronism."

Zari looks concerned after the quake stops and says. "I thought we destroyed all of those."

"Yeah, well apparently not." Sara says as she tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear with an annoyed look on her face. The entire team runs out of the kitchen, even Rory gets up in his bathrobe and starts to hobble out of the room. For a second a flash of confusion crosses my face and then I remember their headed to the Parlour. I run after them, quickly surpassing Rory, who mumbles something that sounds slightly like ´hey'but in the moment he was drinking yet _another_ beer.

When I get there the rest of the team is already huddled over a table in the middle of the room. ¨Um, hello? Newbie here, whats going on?¨ I question and Ray turns around with his usual happy grin, only slightly de-elevated but the situation.

¨It´s a time anachronism." I raise one eyebrow. ¨It´s something messed up in time.¨

¨There you go.¨ I reply. ¨Where is it?¨ The second after I say that I continue with: ¨or more like_ when_ is it?¨

¨Now you´re thinking like a legend.¨ Sara answers to my question. ¨And it seems to be in 1341. The Plague was released 6 years before it was originally supposed to."

"So?" Zari asks, obviously annoyed by this blip on her schedule.

"_So_ the Black Death spreaded farther, to an island called Java, Java is home to one of the most famous empire's of Indonesia and Southeast Asia, called Majapahit. Without Majapa- you know what I'm just gonna call it Maja, some of the greatest empires were never inspired to be great." Sara pauses and looks up at Zari. "Without Maja The Great Britain Empire was never formed so-"

"The continent of Euorpe will be much smaller!" Nate finishes.

¨I never really liked Europe with their fancy-pancy accents and crumpets.¨ I exclaim carelessly. The whole of the group (except for Rory, who is _still_ drinking his beer) stares at me with shocked expressions. ¨What?¨

¨We have to fix it!¨ Nate finally says, with an irritated look on his face.

¨Oh!¨ I exclaim. ¨So... What do I do?¨

* * *

~Earth 1~

~Wally~

~The Waverider~

When we all get into the area appropriate clothes we´re ready to go, except for that Artemis wasn´t there. Behind me I hear the stomping of shoes down the hallway. When I turn around I see a completely different person than the Artemis I saw before. She was wearing an off-white blouse tucked into a brown skirt. She had put her hair in a bonnet to hide her short cut, and the chain of the necklace she was wearing was tucked into her blouse. Her makeup wasn´t completely gone, it was just more natural colors, making her blue eyes only stand out more. It´s obvious: Artemis is beautiful.

Artemis catches me staring. ¨What? Do I have something on my skirt?¨ She questions, putting her hands on her hips in defense.

¨No, you just look... Different.¨

¨Yeah, I can deal with leather, skirts? Not so much.¨

¨Alright everyone. Let´s go make history.¨ Sara exclaims.

Everyone starts marching out and I expect Artemis to do the same, but instead she leans in to whisper into my ear: ¨Does she always do that?¨ I think I´m going to like Artemis being on the ship.

* * *

~March 19th, 1341~

~Earth 1~

~Artemis~

~Sicily, Italy~

As soon as we stepped out of an alleyway that the Waverider is parked in (invisible time ship, why am I not suprised) the whole world seems so... Exotic. Everyone was dressed in the same clothing I was and the building were completely era appropriate. I have to admit I let out a little "wow" after seeing the sights.

Ray chuckles a bit then says: "Time travel will do that to you." And leans in on my shoulder with his elbow.

I shove it off within a heartbeat and step forward, taking in the sights all around me. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Sara walks up in front of our group. "Alright everyone, we have eight hours to find out how the plague got released. Instead of being released in Europe it was released in Sicily." No one moves. "What are you waiting for? Lets go plague hunting!"

* * *

~Earth 1~

~Ray~

~Sicily~

I have to admit, Artemis is a pretty great person to be around. If you get past her snarky exterior she can actually crack a joke without offending anyone. Which is a pretty impressive feat if you're taking into account that the first time I met her she was wearing a leather jumpsuit. Pretty impressive.

I paired up with Artemis for her first mission, since I'm one of the originals Sara thought it would be appropriate, and I tend to agree. We're currently walking through an cobblestone alleyway, much alike of the one we parked the Waverider in.

"Well, everything seems fine we should start to regroup with the-" I start to say, but it quickly interrupted by a loud shriek. I turn around to see a withered hand holding Artemis and a woman leaning on the feisty leather-wearing legend.

"Help me." The woman croaks out before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

**A/N Ooh, cliffhanger! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! For the first week I was publishing a new crossover between the Flash and Young Justice (It's called ****_Driving Me Crazy, _****you should check it out). For the second week I was publishing a quiz called What Fandom Do You Belong In on my quotev account (same name) and for the third week I had tests. I'm leaving a traditional scheduled school I've been in for ****_6 years_**** and going to a new year-round school. Thanks for all the support and as always have a wonderful day!**


End file.
